one last time
by Jin'slaughmakesmelaugh-army
Summary: It's not like it did matter it just hurt too much to care* nalu*


It's not like it didn't matter, its more of it hurts too much to care she tried but he didn't notice and when she hid her feeling with a smile everyone just smiled with her like she wasn't dying on the inside but what broke her heart more than anything is when she actually had enough courage to say it he told her that he's in love with someone else and since that day forth everyday when she sees him with her she dies on the inside little till she came perfectly hollow nothing mattered anymore she just wanted to go, run away, fly somewhere else but she had to stay for him just for a little while cause even though she's hollow she has a little hope left inside her thinking he's going to randomly come .door step and say " .you" well not door step more her window where he still comes in and her side at night till she kicked him out. _**flashback**_ Lucy was about to sleep her window shutter in her room opened up rather slowly and some rusty was heard after she knew who it was she could tell by the way he comes in so normally like it his house that he came she just wonders why does he still sleep next to her when he's dating lissana yes nays dragnet is dating lissana not really a big surprise but Lucy felt it coming but not on that day now back to problem at hand nasty left ed her blanket and slipped right through wag irritated her was that he's with someone why does he keep coming to break her more than she already been to remind her that he's not hers or so she can feel her heart being squeezed the love our of it "Lucy why were u crying I can smell the tears" what should she say should she just stay quiet or uhh 'Mavis help me' was the only thing Lucy was thinking until she saw a book and a good white lie came to her "I Was reading a sad story and It just got to me" "what was the story about" great 'think Lucy think!' as Lucy tried to think of a good lie she could tell she remember the problem at hand "Natsu your dating lissana right? Why do u come sleep here?" "Lucy what r u talking about there's nothing wrong with me sleeping with my friend" fiend I though I was a best friend ugh this dude is annoying but I still love him' "why can't I sleep here is there a problem" "well I was wondering is lissana okay with it, does she know? "Know what? that I sleep in your bed no! of course she doesn't she doesn't control my life now shush I wanna go to bed night ."she let the problem go until he hugged her before she was about to sleep her eyes wide as sauces her body stiff as a pole and her breath stopped like she forgot how to breathe "natsu what r u doing" "I'm sleeping Lucy" he's voice was husky and she liked it but she can't think of that now "can you get your hands off Me please" her voice was Shaky "Lucy what's wrong i alway sleep like this why now u care" as softly as possible she whispered "because your not mine and your dating her it's wrong it feels wrong" he heard some words but not all " because your what Lucy I can't hear you speak up "because you not mine" she said a little softly but somewhat louder than before " u gotta speak up I can't hear u" she snapped "BECAUSE YOU NOT MINE YOUR NOT MINE YOUR HERS AND IT FEELS WRONG I FEEL LIKE IM BETRAYING HER OKAY SO PLEASE JUST GO!" "Lucy I don't understand why does it feel wrong tears were streaming down her face as she turned to face him "Natsu go now" and scary as possible she said it and Natsu ran out of her house with his tail between his legs. Flashback ended All the emotions came rushing back to her the pain, the loneliness, all of it came at to stopped the pain she grabs her music lacrima and searches through her music until a song caught her eyes and she pressed play and put the music on blast through her earphones without her noticing she started singing and with each word her voice was cracking with tears running down her face but she had to this is the way to calm her pain so she kept singing I was a liar I gave in to the fire I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest Feel like a failure 'Cause I know that I failed you I should've done you better 'Cause you don't want a liar (come on) she lied she did but she didn't lie to him she lied to her friends that she didn't love him when she knew she did from the first time he saved her she liked him and With every second of everyday she liked him a little more but when she found out some liked him as much as she did she lost a little hope but when he took her she lost all nothing left just cold bitterness there was always something she knew she could learn from her father is to hide your feeling with a smile and that's something she knew best And I know, and I know, and I know She gives you everything But, boy, I couldn't give it to you And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything But I got nothing here without you Its true without him she will still probably looking for friends she would never been in fairytail and her heart would never hurt like this too but it's okay she will leave through it as long as he's happy she's somewhat happy So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home One more time I promise, after that I'll let you go Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home she wishes she can have her in his heart more than just a friend her home is her heart and and she want him in it all to herself she may sound selfish but she doesn't care she wants him needs him loves him . She misses when she used to wake up in his arms it felt like home like she was save and sound just one last time she wants to be happyI don't deserve it I know I don't deserve it But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it Can't you forgive me? At least just temporarily I know that this is my fault I should've been more careful (come on) She should have told him that she loved him the day she found out the day she knew what all those weird amazing homey feelings were but she didn't she was afraid she was scared that she would be rejected and she has to face the pain head on everyday seeing them together And I know, and I know, and I know She gives you everything But, boy, I couldn't give it to you And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything But I got nothing here without you, baby She give you everything doesn't she love happiness that homey feeling you give me I see the way you look at her like she a piece of heaven that came down especially for would you look at me like that ever if I told you how I feel I don't think so cause I know she gives you everything and more she just wishes that he's smile could be hers one day So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home One more time I promise, after that I'll let you go Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home At this time while she was singing she didn't see they man she loved on the side of her window listening to her beautiful voice singing he never knew her voice can sound like that even though he could hear her voice cracking and he could smell each and every tear that went down from her eyes he can't stand it seeing her like that it hurt him a lot just hearing her like that he knew it was he's fault that he didn't tell her he loved her He knew she wanted too but when he wanted to day it he couldn't break lisaanas heart when she confessed but seeing Lucy like this he doesn't care if he breaks lissanas heart he doesn't care if he breaks whoever heart the only one he actually loves is Lucys he never liked lissanas at all just a sister/brother feeling but she didn't see it like that I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it, babe. 'Cause I don't want to be without you He does want to be with out her either thank god he broke up with lissana before he came here she he doesn't feel guilty when he confesses cause he is nothing is gonna hold him back not lissana not the guild nobody not even himself cause seeing her like this hurts it hurts him even more than its hurting her. So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home One more time I promise, after that I'll let you go Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah) Natsu quickly opened the window and and crawled on top of her "Lucy" as Natsu said her name he wiped her tears away with his thumps and leaned he's forehead to touch hers "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you feel so hollow o see it in you eyes your pain and I don't want to see it anymore will you forgive me please forgive me I made you in so much pain so much " as Natsu was saying this he broke down tears down he's gave as he look straight at her with her eyes opened wide "n..natsu w..what are you doing here w.w..why are y..you here why are you sorry" "because u knew you liked loves me and I loved you too but lissana 'liss Ana she liked me and I didn't have the heart to turn her down so I..I said yes and when I saw you like this I didn't care if I hurt her because your all that matters your all i care for so I left her and came to you becau..."he never finished his ramping because Lucy shut him up with the only way he would top talking come on you guessed with a kiss and all he did was respond in that night Natsu and Lucy became one and all that doubt was nothing nothing at all One last time I need to be the one who takes you home And she took him all to herself cause that where her home is her heart. 


End file.
